


Won't you squeeze me, hold me, baby

by pseudorabbit



Series: 十秒 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Kaiba Seto, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Rated T for language, Trans Female Character, Trans Kaiba Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: [AU - Fem!Kaiba, Fem!Atem, Fem!Yuugi]Kaiba receives a call from her girlfriend's best friend in worried tones and rushes to their shared apartment to know what happened.Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some ppl write fluff to cope. I actually wrote this a week ago or so but only edited this rn so yep.  
> English is not my 1st lango so mistakes may happen ~
> 
>  
> 
> This is somewhere around one year-ish into their relationship.  
> -

_Face to face, caught in a wild embrace;  
This is the safest place I've ever known_

 

“Atem, baby, are you ok? Yuki called me and I came as soon as I could-”

 

“Over there-!”

 

Seiko climbed the stairs twice at time, worried sick - when Mutou had called the CEO, concern filling the younger’s voice, Kaiba knew it had to do something with her girlfriend - it was a Saturday so they didn't have work, but Seiko remembered the blonde calling her earlier to let her know she wouldn't be able to hang out at the brunette’s house as she was feeling a bit indisposed.

 

Guess it got worse, then - Seiko thought to herself.

 

When reaching her girlfriend’s familiar room, she was quite shocked with the vision in front of her - Atem laid all curled up onto herself, her eyes firmly closed, lips curved in a giant pout.

 

“Pumpkin, what’s the matter, are you feeling ill? Is it your stomach again? Did you get food poisoning?”

 

“No, no - just mother nature doing her best in being a bitch, actually.”

 

Oh.  _Oh._

 

Nothing much Seiko could do for her in this case, then.  The CEO sighed, feeling for the first time in her life, _completely useless._

 

“Cramps, right?  Did you take your pills already?  How unpleasant are they? Is there anything I can do to assist you like...  morally speaking?” the look of anxiety in her face so close to Atem’s would make the blonde chuckle if the motion didn't make her feel more soreness. Seiko was the taller one between the two of them, but looking at the Egyptian with pure compassion and vulnerability, seated right beside the latter's bed, she looked so small and fragile Atem wanted to kiss her better and tell her it wasn’t the brunette’s fault she didn't understand. They were just made up differently.

 

“Not this mother nature being a bitch kind of business, the slightly less hateful one - ovulation pain.”

 

Boy was this afternoon taking more and more awkward turns.

 

“Oh, I see” was all Seiko managed to say - she didn't know much what to do about that one - cramps were one thing, you always learnt about it on sex ed or some shit, it was kinda common ground, but this...?

 

_What was this exactly?_

 

“You see, couple weeks before a cisgender gal - or a trans pre op boy, as you wish - has her/his period they'll obviously ovulate - their bodies waiting to, ahem, get pregnant–”

 

“Yes, Atem, I know that much - I wasn’t aware there was any pain involved” Kaiba made a face.

 

“Ok, so - there are these little things called ovaries we got and they're pretty tiny but during ovulation days they sort of double the size and your tubes and stuff are all small so when they're traveling to meet their oh so awaited princes down there,” that made Seiko chuckle “so they can create babies it hurts _like a bitch_ \- some months it hurts on both sides, like it's the case right now, which means if we had unsafe sex right this moment there was a high probability of me conceiving twin Kaibas.”

 

Seiko was red till the tips of her ears.

 

“You liked that, didn't ya? Do you have a family kink?”

 

“Don't you even joke about that. Also what's a family kink? No, you’re **not** allowed to respond that - Can't you take a medicine for this discomfort like for menstrual cramps?”

 

“Well, when I'm on my birth control I don't have any ovulation for obvious reasons – however, I cannot be on it forever because we haven’t had the baby talk yet and I don’t actually know if you want to have kids from me, from a foster mother or from adopting so I guess I just got to keep the oven functioning.”  She shrugged. Her casualty about such topics did nothing to soothe Seiko’s blush.

 

“You sure possess no shame, right,” She cleared her throat “well, I'm here now - don't give me _that_ look you know it’s too soon for babies and the likes still - I'm here to help you with whatsoever - do you need anything to, I don’t know, keep this discomfort more bearable?”

 

 

Atem beamed, her arms reaching out for her lover in the blink of an eye “Snuggles would be very acceptable.”

 

“As you pleasure”

 

Seiko took her coat off and went to join Atem on the bed, the blonde attaching her petite body to the CEO’s in all places accessible almost immediately - the brunette started doing small patterns at Atem’s waist bone “How long ‘till this ache ceases?”

 

“One or two days still - Nothing unbearable, though. I can go to work. Also, there’s a great perk.”

 

Knowing who she was talking to, Seiko knew where this conversation were going, but asked anyway “What is it Atem?”

 

“Incredible self lubrication, you get as wet as a rainy day - _amazing orgasms_ \- Super intense ones. I'll show you someday.”

 

“... I'm sure you will. Now go and try to sleep a little bit, maybe it helps.” Kaiba kissed the tip of her forehead affectionately. Atem melted.

 

“Yes ma'am”

 

Life wasn't always perfect, but at that moment, it couldn't be better than this. She cuddled closer to her warm girlfriend to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
